


Substitute Teacher

by batmanlover1



Category: Junjou Romantica, Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 18:18:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14857803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batmanlover1/pseuds/batmanlover1
Summary: Misaki gets a substitute teacher. Misaki thinks that this sub is after him, but for what he doesn't know.





	Substitute Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> I have had this one shot in my word doc for a while.   
> Hope you enjoy it.

Misaki was always a good student, although one with bad grades, but never the less a good kid. After the first semester of his first year in high school they got a substitute teacher that was only to be temporary, but weeks turned into months. Two months into the new semester they learned that their regular teacher wasn’t coming back do to personal problems. Thus making Akihiko Usami their new homeroom, and English teacher.

In the beginning everything was going fine for Misaki, he decided to try harder in his studies. And sure, enough they were all starting to go up, well all but English. He swore that the teacher had it out for him.

“Hey, Ritsu do you mind helping me out with this English, I don’t understand it at all” Misaki asked one of his friends at lunch.

“Sure, I can help” he said with a smile.

“Thank you so much I swear that teacher is out to get me” 

“Really, all I hear from the others is that he is handsome, and cool”

“Really, even more than your senpai” teased Misaki knowing about the crush his friend has had for a while now.

“I will never understand why I told you” Ritsu said with a blush.

“That’s simple, because you love me, and we are the best of friends” Misaki said with a laugh.

“Just keep telling yourself that, and maybe you will believe it”

“Okay, I will” Misaki retorted back to his friend.

Misaki spent his lunch hour, learning more about past tense, and present tense. ‘Why is English so hard, all we will need is Japanese’ he screamed to himself. But he was lucky that Ritsu was really good with English to the point that it was starting to make more sense. 

 

“Alright, class I will be returning your tests from last week. If I don’t call your name then I would like to see you after school” said Usami sensei as he started to hand back the tests one by one, and of course Misaki was the only one not called.

Soon much to Misaki’s horror it was time to go home, well everyone but him. This was not how he planed this day to go, but then again nothing ever goes his way. He knew that his grade in English was bad but was it really so bad that the teacher had to call him out because of it.

“Mr. Takahashi take a seat” said Usami sensei as he motioned for Misaki to take a seat in front of him. “Your grade as you may know is not going up or down, as impressive as that might sound, you will be staying after school with me until I see some sort of improvement.”

“Are you kidding me” was the only thing Misaki was able to say as he soon decided ‘this teacher is out to get me I swear he is’.

“No, do I seem like the kind of person to make jokes for the heck of it” Usami said sarcastically ‘this kid is kind of cute, maybe this will be fun after all.’

Usami hated interacting with other people, but he could play the part for as long as he need to. When he was asked by an old friend to help substitute a class, he flat out rejected him. He could handle dealing with people to a certain degree, but teenagers were on a whole other level.

They were needy, dramatical, and hormonal, all the things that he did not want to mess with. Or at least that is what he told himself, until he spotted a certain green eyed brunette. The boy intrigued him, he was untouched, and pure. All of the things that he had never been, and he want to make a mess out of the boy. But at the same time, he also wanted to preserve it all.  
So, he thought of the next best thing, he will slowly make himself a big part of the boys’ life. So big that in the end the boy won’t be able to live with out him. ‘It’s a good thing that he is so bad in English.’

Over the next few days, after school it was only the two in the classroom. The first few days Usami kept his touches to a minimal like a pat on the shoulder or on the head, but only when the boy got something right.

Misaki hated the idea of staying after class, but then again this is what he gets for not being able to play attention in class. At first, he thought that Usami was going to be a hard ass but to his surprise, he wasn’t. Not that he would ever admit it, but he liked the little praises that he got from his sensei. It made him fell special and wanted in a weird way.

It was now the second week into the after school private tutoring. Usami had decided that this week he would be a bit more bold. And bold he was at times when he knew that the boy would be too distracted with his assignment he would put his hand on the boys’ shoulder and slowly run his hand down the boys’ arm. He loved that he could feel the goosebumps as a response to his touch.

It took Misaki the whole week to notice that he was being touched more than usual and by his homeroom teacher. By the time he even noticed he was on his way home on Friday. But all of this attention he was getting from his teacher was making him confused. 

As Misaki walks to his home that he shares with his older brother do to their parents dying. Even though it happened when he was only a child it still didn’t stop him from feeling guilty over it. He knows that he was an idiot most of the time but he didn’t think that he was completely hopeless right. ‘He treats me nice and has been taking time to teach me. Plus he’s not that bad of a guy’ he tells himself as he starts to feel a bit giddy.

‘That’s it I think if I talk about it with Ritsu then maybe he will be able to help me out a bit. Maybe he would know why I feel weird around Usami sensei’ he says to himself as he sends a text to Ritsu to meet up the next day.

 

“Okay, so tell me again what is wrong” says Ritsu as he and Misaki sit outside of a local café.

“Well you know how I have been staying after school to get help on my English”

“Yes, just get to the point”

“Well at first you know I thought that he was a hard ass and that he would make me feel dumber than what I already am. But its not like that at all he is actually pretty cool” Misaki said with a slight blush on his cheeks that didn’t go unnoticed by Ritsu.

“A-are you blushing”

“N-no why would I be” said a still blushing Misaki.

“OMG, this is too cute. You have your first crush, and with a handsome man none the less”

“S-shut up h-how could I like a man I’m a man” Misaki says as he blushes.

“So am I and I am after a man myself. Trust me its not so bad” said a reassuring Ritsu.

After that encounter, with his friend, he couldn’t stop thinking about their conversation. He spent the rest of that day and Sunday thinking about what Ritsu said. ‘I can’t have crush on a man, because I’m a man. But then Ritsu likes a man so its possible right.’ 

When school roll around on Monday morning he was still confused, and every time he thought about his homeroom teacher he got a funny feeling in his tummy. He spaced out so much that when his brother was home from work he got worried because he kept running into things. Luckily, he was able to convince his brother that he was ok and chalked it all up saying that it was a puberty thing.

As the day rolled on he couldn’t look at his teacher and when he accidently did Misaki would turn as fast as he could while blushing like mad. The only time he got a break was when he didn’t have a class that he thought. ‘Shit I have to stay after today’ he swore to himself as he remembers that he still has to see the man before he could go home.

 

Usami watched his boy closely today, he noticed how he seemed to have something on his mind. And whenever he caught the boy looking at him, the boy would turn away as fast as he could. The more he payed attention to the boy the more he notices that something was on his mind.

Before he knew it, it was his favorite time of the whole day. He waited and watched as Misaki walks in a bit shyly, Usami found it all very cute. Usami personally set up a small round table, so small that they would have to sit very close to each other.

“I got this table so that we can focus better on your work” said a smiling Usami as he guided Misaki over to one chair.

“Oh, okay” was all Misaki could say. Then again what was he supposed to say he felt so confused. The man before him made him feel something, but just what was that something he felt.

Everything was fine at first Misaki was able to forget about his confusing feelings in order to try and learn something. Misaki felt something brush past his thigh, and he just ignored it thinking that it was just a fly flying but.

Usami was being extra bold today. He told himself that it was because he wanted to see what kind of reaction the boy would have. So, he slowly brushes his hand on the boys outer thigh. Nothing happened at first, so he takes his finger and trace a line up from the boys knee to the outer upper thigh. This made the boy stop what he was doing.

Misaki felt something light going up on his thigh, it made him feel something foreign with in him. As it went up more his stomach started to feel funny, and he also felt something else he just didn’t know where he felt it exactly.

Usami stopped at the upper thigh and started to lightly trace into the inner part of the boys’ thigh just and inch under the boys private area. He slowly moves up the inner thigh just barely grazing the boys most intimate area.

Misaki didn’t know what to do, he felt something close to his private area. He was scared and excited all at once. This was all so confusing, he felt good but wrong at the same time. He didn’t know he was holding his breath until he felt it graze his private area. This made him gasp, and he wanted more for some reason.

After hearing Misaki’s small gasp, Usami saw the boy close his eyes in obvious pleasure. This was the reaction that Usami was waiting for, complete and utter innocence. Usami put his whole hand on top of the boys private area and started to gently knee at it. Soon enough he felt the growing erection, and soft moans started to come out of the boys plush looking lips.

“Tell me Misaki have you ever been kissed be for” said Usami as he was now only inches away from the boys face.

“N-no” Misaki stuttered out as he opens his eyes only part way not really knowing what was going on as he was lost to the older man’s ministrations.

‘Of course, he hadn’t’ thought Usami as he closes the gap between the two and starts to kiss the boy gently. His boys lips on his felt so soft and velvety. Usami decided to put a little pressure onto the boys private area, this earned him a moan and a gasp. When Misaki gasped Usami plunged his tongue into the unsuspecting boys mouth.

Misaki had no idea what was going on but one thing he did know was that he was feeling really good at the moment and he didn’t want it to stop. But what exactly did he not want to stop. He knew that the man currently kissing him was his teacher, and that he was a man. But, in the heat of the moment he didn’t care as long as he felt good.

Usami broke the kiss long enough to make Misaki sit on the table in front of him, with the youngers legs open for him. As soon as Usami had Misaki just were he wanted him he continued to kiss the younger of the two. This time the hand on Misaki’s private area unbuttoned his pants to allow the older man more of an advantage.

Usami stopped kissing the boy long enough to see the small erection out in its full glory. “Cute” was all he said as he went back to making out with Misaki as he started to slowly pump the small cocklet. 

Misaki had only ever heard of being jacked off, but he had never experienced it himself. But now he knew why a lot of others liked it, because it felt so good. The mans large hand completely engulfed his small penis. As soon as he started to feel a sort of relief his teacher stopped.

Usami knew that his boy was getting close but he wanted to prolong his first release. So he stops and this earns him a whine from the brunette. Usami couldn’t help himself from pecking the pouting lips as he slowly undoes the buttons on the school uniform. He trails kisses down the boy neck making sure not to leave a mark. 

As soon as the shirt is pulled off Usami starts to suck on one of the pert nipples as he lightly twists and pulls on the other one. These actions reward him with gasps and moans, and the boy puts his hands in Usami’s hair.

Misaki feels himself being lifted onto his teacher lap as he feels his pants being tugged down. As soon as his pants and underpants, were off that’s when he realized that he was now completely naked on top of his homeroom teacher. And to top it all up he didn’t care.

As soon as he had the brunette naked on top of him Usami took out the small lube he had started to carry around with him when he started to help the boy on top of him. He put a generous amount on his fingers and started to push his way into the boys neglected hole.

Misaki arched at the foreign intrusion, it didn’t hurt but it also didn’t feel good, just weird. And just as he was getting used to the feeling, it went in deeper and touched something within him that had him seeing stars.

“Ah, there it is” said Usami as he found his prostate.

Misaki blushed hard when he heard squelching noises coming from his ass. But he didn’t think about it to much when he felt himself being stretched out.

Soon enough Usami had three fingers in knuckle deep inside his boys needy hole. “Don’t worry soon it will feel better” he said as he took out his fingers and started to free his hard member.

Misaki was too far gone into the pleasure that the older man was giving him that, when whatever was moving inside of him was pulled out and he heard his teacher. Well curiosity got the better of him and watched with hooded eyes as his teacher unzips himself to let out his two times bigger cock out. When Misaki sees it in all of its glory he pales a bit ‘don’t tell me that he is going to do what I think he is going to do’ was running through his mind. But that was shut up as Usami starts to kiss him.

Usami could see the look of worry on the boys face as he looked at his bigger cock as it stood proud. So Usami kisses him in order to distract him from what was about to happen. Usami raises the boy up a bit to let his cock rest in between the boys ass checks. This has Misaki whining “don’t worry I got you” was all Usami said before he slide himself inside of the boys ass checks and into his slick hole.

Misaki started panting as soon as he felt the older mans cock go inside of him. He felt full, really full but in a good way. As soon as he felt it stop moving he arched back into it making the cock go in even more.

Usami groaned at Misakis action as he arched back making him go in even more. After a minuet when Usami deemed it alright, he started to move a bit making the brunette open his mouth into a silent scream. The boy looked magnificent on his cock.

Misaki didn’t now what to expect, but this was more than anything he could ever imagine on his own. “S-sensei….Ah….Mmore….Ppplease” was all he could get out in his pleaser induce haze.

Hearing his sweet and innocent boy beg for more was like music to Usami’s ears and it made him even more turned on as if that was possible. But Usami always aimed to please, so he started to pick up the pace as he had the boy bouncing on his cock. 

After a few more wild thrusts Usami put the boy on his back on the small table and started to pound into him again with one leg over his shoulder. He also started to wildly pump the brunettes small cocklet to the retheme. “S-sensei” Misaki muttered as he came first all over his stomach and chest. A few minuets latter Usami spills himself deep inside of the boy as he reaches over for one final kiss.

“After, all of this your mine now” Usami says as he watches the boy close his tiered eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer-not mine  
> If i am given the time in the future i would so continue a full length story on this but not at the moment.


End file.
